


serein

by strawbbun



Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Dom/sub, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, I Tried, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Kim Hongjoong, Voice Kink, aftercare!!, bottom hwa nation;;!! let's geonbae, hwa likes being called kitten don't @ me, i caNnot write smut bUt The idea was there okay, i dont know what to call it, i suck at tags ik :[, inexperienced hwa, sex ?therapist? hongjoong, sir kink?? yes pls, this turned out to be surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbbun/pseuds/strawbbun
Summary: "Use your words, Seonghwa." The tone of his voice went straight through Seonghwa's ears and down to the heat in his belly."Yes," Seonghwa breathed out and Hongjoong gave Seonghwa another one of his devastating smiles.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ateez ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338652
Comments: 23
Kudos: 317





	serein

**Author's Note:**

> hihi guys :] 
> 
> so i know that i have like a thousand fics i need 2 update but this concept has been plaguing my mind for so long nd i just needed to write it!! bottom hwa enthusiasts unite!! the title is french btw (it basically means like a light rain after sunset) n i just thought it fit the story haha
> 
> they all looked sososo pretty in answer:cc i love my boys pls stream answer and let's get ateez another win! yayaayay
> 
> okok enough rambling,, here's the fic n i hope you babies enjoy :] ily

Seonghwa swiftly knocked on the door of the condo, stepping back a bit and folding his hands in front of him, a nervous habit. He had sent _Hongjoong_ a text after he arrived, so he was sure that the former new he was here already. Seonghwa took a deep breath, trying his best to mentally prepare himself for this. While scheduling the appointment and speaking with Hongjoong a few times to discuss the details over the week, the idea didn't seem so bad.

Now that he was here, he thought he was going to pee his pants. This building was expensive. All shiny and polished and _expensive_. Hongjoong must make good money from this, he thought. 

His friend Yunho had been the one to suggest it, hearing a few times about "sex therapists" on twitter (which, to be truthful, isn't the most reliable place) and decided to tell Seonghwa about it. Seonghwa, as a virgin, was initially skeptical of the idea. Why would you pay someone for sex when you can save it for someone special? As he thought about it longer, the idea began to grow on him.

He was painfully inexperienced. The farthest he had ever gone was a steamy makeout session with his high school boyfriend, Yeosang (who he's still close with), and maybe a little groping here and there. He didn't even know what a "bottom" was until Yunho had admitted to being one, leaving Seonghwa a flustered mess after explaining the details of the word. So, to say the least, Seonghwa didn't know anything about sex. It didn't seem like a bad idea to let someone experienced and trained to teach him about it, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to "bottom" yet. 

From there, he found Hongjoong on an online forum, called, made an appointment (and got teased relentlessly by Yunho), and here he was. 

It wasn't more than 20 seconds after Seonghwa knocked when the door softly clicked open to and... wow. The man standing in front of him was beautiful. He was shorter than Seonghwa, a bit below average, but despite his height, he gave off an aura of confidence and power. He had on a grey turtle neck, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tucked into black pants that hugged his thighs tightly and a black leather belt. He looked good.

The most unique part about him was his platinum blonde hair that fell over his forehead in soft waves, his dark and sultry eyes piercing Seonghwa like swords. The man had merely glanced at Seonghwa and he already felt small.

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong smiled, his teeth perfectly white and straight, stepping aside to let Seonghwa inside. The house smelled of cinnamon and the faintest scent of ginger. Soothing. "Welcome. I'm glad you got here safely. The snow is starting to pile up out there, huh?"

He spoke as if they were simply two friends catching up and in a way, it made Seonghwa feel less nervous. "Yeah," was all Seonghwa could reply with, not sure what to say. Hongjoong let out a soft chuckle, his laugh as smooth as honey and eyes scrunching into crescent moons. 

"Here, let me help you with that," Hongjoong's hands began to slip Seonghwa's jacket off of his shoulders, moving to hang up it on the coat rack that stood by the door. Seonghwa felt his face flush at the simple gesture (and Hongjoong's hands lingering a little longer than needed on his arm) but blamed it on the fireplace that crackled quietly in the background, mixed with the smooth vocals of Stevie Wonder that played from the Bluetooth speaker. He slipped off his shoes, before turning towards Hongjoong with pink dusted cheeks.

"Thank you," Seonghwa's voice was shy and quiet, unconsciously fisting his sweater paws to contain his emotions at the way that Hongjoong smiled at him. 

"Of course. Would you like some tea?" Hongjoong asked over his shoulder as he strode across the glossy wood flooring and towards the open kitchen that was decorated with succulents and pottery, a weird combination, but somehow it worked.

"Yes, please. That would be great," Seonghwa replied, unsure of what to do with himself. He watched as Hongjoong began pouring the tea, turning around to gesture towards the couch. Seonghwa nodded in understanding, going to take a seat on the black velvet, the dim lights casting a mystical shadow over the room. Hongjoong's home was so cozy and comfortable and when Hongjoong brought over two white cups of green tea, he felt himself relaxing further.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hongjoong asked, taking a seat next to Seonghwa, not too close to be intruding, but not too far to be distant. Seonghwa sipped his tea, holding the cup with two sweater covered hands.

"A little nervous, to be honest," Seonghwa smiled a bit, meeting Hongjoong's eyes, but quickly averting them. "I've never done anything like this before."

Hongjoong nodded, placing his tea on the glass coffee table and scooting a bit closer to Seonghwa. From this distance, Seonghwa could feel the heat radiating off of Hongjoong's body. He squirmed a bit in his spot, taking another sip of tea to hide his slowly heating face. "Are you comfortable?" 

Seonghwa found himself looking back up at Hongjoong, who's eyes were sparkling with the reflection of the fireplace. Seonghwa nodded, at a loss for words of Hongjoong's beauty. His heart was pouting in his chest and his entire body buzzed in anticipation.

"Good. Is it alright if I touch you?" Hongjoong questioned, voice seemingly dropping an octave. The question was much more intimate and Seonghwa's hands shook lightly at his nervousness. He nodded again, clutching his tea tighter as Hongjoong slowly reached over to place his hand on Seonghwa's knee, the light touch sending shivers through Seonghwa's body. "This is okay?"

Seonghwa nodded, but Hongjoong had seen it coming.

"Use your words, Seonghwa." The tone of his voice went straight through Seonghwa's ears and down to the heat in his belly.

"Yes," Seonghwa breathed out and Hongjoong gave Seonghwa another one of his devastating smiles.

"Good boy," Hongjoong squeezed Seonghwa's knee softly as a reward, the pet name doing something to Seonghwa's sanity. He watched Hongjoong's hands trail up his leg, tracing shapes with his pretty fingers, smoothing over the curves of his thigh. Seonghwa felt himself getting turned on quickly, biting his lower lip to keep in any sounds. "So pretty."

Seonghwa's eyes flickered up to Hongjoong, who had already been staring at him, but this time, he didn't blush. He was in a trance by Hongjoong's fingers, which were now on his hips, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. He saw Hongjoong's eyes flicker down to the bulge in his pants, suddenly aware of how hard he was by the simple touch.

All of a sudden, the ministrations stopped and Seonghwa involuntarily let out a pitiful whine at the loss of touch. Hongjoong just smiled at him, taking the cup out of his hands and placing onto the coffee table with his. "Please keep going," Seonghwa pleaded quietly, voice a little higher than normal.

"You get riled up so easily," Hongjoong laughed softly, but more in a fond way than a teasing way. He rose to his feet and Seonghwa didn't know why he thought Hongjoong was going to leave him there, hard and needy, but the thought briefly flashed through his mind and he whimpered quietly to himself. The thought didn't last long though, as Hongjoong reached out at hand to pull Seonghwa up with him. They made their way through the dim hall of Hongjoong's condo and into a warm room with a soft gray and white color scheme. The tall lamp in the corner cast an orangish glow over the room, giving Seonghwa the same feeling as the fireplace did.

"Can you lay down for me?" Hongjoong softly requested, but it sounded like more of an order and Seonghwa was quick to obey, laying flat on the bed, head cushioned by a fluffy white pillow. Hongjoong shuffled to the other side of the large room, opening a closet and pulling out some things. He was taking a bit too long from Seonghwa's liking and he couldn't help but lightly palm himself to release some of the pressure. The action only made it worse though, and Seonghwa pouted, reaching his other hand up to brush over his nipples through his dark green sweater.

"Did I say you could touch?" Hongjoong's voice made Seonghwa's hand immediately still, turning his head to see Hongjoong striding over to him with one of his hands in his pockets and the other holding a few unknown objects. Seonghwa wanted to shrink in on himself at the gaze that Hongjoong was giving him. "Answer me. Did I _say_ you could touch?" 

"N-no," Seonghwa's answer was small and quiet as Hongjoong neared him. 

"No what?"

Seonghwa swallowed, remembering what they had discussed beforehand. It turned him on even more than he already was. "No, sir,"

Hongjoong smiled. Seonghwa felt a warmth in his chest as Hongjoong sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping the objects onto the sheets and lightly pushing Seonghwa's hand off of his body. "Touch without my permission again and you get tied up. Got it?"

Seonghwa's brain was foggy. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Seonghwa bit his lip again at the name. "Can I take this off?" Hongjoong's hand rested on Seonghwa's tummy and Seonghwa couldn't think straight. Hongjoong's hands were so pretty and warm and he couldn't think straight.

"Please," Hongjoong noticed Seonghwa forget how to address Hongjoong for a second, but let it slide. He helped Seonghwa slip out of his sweater, revealing his soft tummy, tiny waist, and hard buds, the pink contrasting from his golden skin. He was gorgeous.

Hongjoong was quick to begin caressing Seonghwa's sides, the touch sending chills through Seonghwa's body. He's never been touched like this before. So intimately and personal. It was overwhelming. He sighed out contently as Hongjoong circled his nipple, flicking it a few times. Seonghwa whimpered at the sensation, feeling himself leaking in his pants. He needed them off now.

"Sir, please," Seonghwa raised his hips so Hongjoong knew what he meant and Hongjoong smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Seonghwa's stomach, right above his belly button, before working on the button of Seonghwa's pants. Hongjoong's fingers were going too slow and Seonghwa was getting too impatient. He reached down to help Hongjoong with the zipper, but his wrist was caught in a tight grip.

"We have all night, kitten. Relax," Hongjoong's used one of the pet names that Seonghwa had told him he'd like to try, and he didn't expect it to make him feel this way. It was like an out-of-body experience when the palm of Hongjoong's hand smoothed over and stomach and down to his crotch, only putting a bit of pressure, but Seonghwa wanted more. 

Hongjoong _finally_ slid Seonghwa's jeans off of him, leaving him in only his underwear. He was leaking so much, a wet patch appearing on the fabric. "So wet," Hongjoong licked his lips, moving in between Seonghwa's legs to kiss a trail from his collarbone down to the band of his underwear, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin. Seonghwa was too out of it to notice Hongjoong grabbing one of the objects, clicking it on and in return, receiving a light buzzing sound.

"You okay, kitten?" Hongjoong checked, eyes flickering up to Seonghwa's gorgeous face. His black hair was splayed over his eyes and fanned out on the pillow, but eyes hooded and lips slightly parted. 

"Yes, sir," Seonghwa almost whined, raising his hips only for them to be pinned back down into the sheets. He was so fucked out without being properly touched yet.

"Okay, kitten You're doing so well." Hongjoong pressed a light kiss on Seonghwa neck before moving the white object up to his nipples. Seonghwa wasn't ready for the strong vibrations, flinching slightly with a little 'ah'. Hongjoong waited for Seonghwa to calm down before repeating the action a few times. Seonghwa bit his lip to hold in his moans, but he felt Hongjoong's thumb lightly beckoning it out. "Don't hold in your moans, kitten. I want to hear you."

"Y-yes, sir," Hongjoong returned the object to Seonghwa's body, trailing it down his body and finally landing on the tip of his leaking cock. "Ah! Too much, sir,"

Hongjoong turned quickly the vibrator off and let Seonghwa catch his breath, softly stroking his hair. "You remember your safeword, right?"

"Mhm," Seonghwa replied, leaning into Hongjoong's touch.

"Seonghwa..." Hongjoong warned.

"Yes, sir. I do."

"I want to hear you say it. I want to be sure that you know you can use it at any time," Hongjoong dropped his strong dominating presence for a moment, his other hand rubbing soft circles onto Seonghwa's stomach as he leaned into to lightly nip at his collarbone.

"It's starlight," Seonghwa breathed, moaning a bit due to Hongjoong's lips skillfully painting his skin.

"Thank you, kitten," Hongjoong pressed one last kiss to Seonghwa's neck before sitting back up. "Can I take these off?"

"Yes, sir," Seonghwa answered, a little too giddily. He was just excited for Hongjoong to finally touch him. Hongjoong chuckled a bit at Seonghwa's cuteness, even in a moment like this. He hooked his fingers in the band off Seonghwa's underwear, tapping his thigh so that Seonghwa would lift his hips, and pulled them off. Seonghwa's cock was flushed pink and leaking with precum. He looked beautiful like this, fully naked and splayed out for Hongjoong to take care of him.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, was beginning to get nervous again. Hongjoong's eyes were raking his body and Seonghwa didn't know what he was going to do next. He was desperate for anything at this point. "Sir, please touch me," Seonghwa's soft voice filled the quiet and Hongjoong's eyes looked up to meet him. The power imbalance was obvious, as Hongjoong was still fully dressed, but Seonghwa could see the outline of his hard cock in his pants.

"Since you asked so prettily," Hongjoong smirked a bit, his dominating side returning. He reached behind him for a bottle that Seonghwa immediately recognized it as lube. The blonde squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up with his other hands and peaches filled Seonghwa's senses. Hongjoong sat back on his heels, one of his hands holding Seonghwa's hip. Seonghwa had never been touched by someone else, not like this, and the feeling of Hongjoong gripping his cock with his warm fingers, along with the lewd slide of the lube mixing with his precum was overwhelming.

He moaned quietly, hands fisting the sheets as he focused on the feeling, the way Hongjoong's pretty and slender fingers worked his cock, swirling around his sensitive tip and squeezing lightly as he stroked, making Seonghwa shudder. All Seonghwa knew was that he felt good, the hand on his hip keeping him grounded to his surroundings. 

"How does it feel, kitten?" Hongjoong's voice was deeper, raspier than smooth. Seonghwa couldn't even open his eyes, let alone form words. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes, so so good," Seonghwa's voice sounded as if he could cry at any moment. he felt so safe. He reached his hand out, searching for Hongjoong's and he finally felt the hand leave his hip and grab his own. Hongjoong's hands were so soft and Seonghwa held on as tight as he could.

The warm feeling in his belly grew stronger and stronger, his body shaking with pleasure, whimpering and moaning with every touch. The feeling got too strong and Seonghwa knew that he was going to cum. "I need to cum, sir," Seonghwa whimpered, squeezing Hongjoong's hand.

"Do you?" Hongjoong questioned, pace quickening making Seonghwa cry out.

"Yes, yes, yes," Seonghwa couldn't hold it any longer, white spots filling his vision. "'M gonna cum,"

"Come for me, kitten."

That was enough to send Seonghwa over the edge as he bit his lip, his vision going white as pleasure engulfed his body, spirts of cum shooting out of his cock and painting his stomach with white. Hongjoong helped him through it, stroking his cock slowly, and whispering praises to him. He felt Hongjoong's warm and clothed body press close to him and he whimpered a bit at the oversensitivity, but in some way, it felt nice. Hongjoong kept stroking him until he whined a bit too loud, pressing kisses to his neck and chest. 

"You did so well for me, kitten. Such a good boy," Seonghwa whimpered at the praise, bury his face in the crook of Hongjoong's neck as he came down from his high. "You're so pretty when you cum, kitten."

"Thank you, sir," Seonghwa spoke shyly, mind cleared up a bit. He still hid his face in Hongjoong's neck, but Hongjoong wasn't having it.

"Look at me, kitten," Hongjoong ordered and Seonghwa didn't even think before obeyed, resting his head back into the pillow to stare up at Hongjoong. He had a hungry, but soft look in his eyes, as he took his Seonghwa's messy hair, flushed cheeks, and dilated eyes. "So beautiful."

Hongjoong leaned back to rest on his heels again, taking in Seonghwa's fucked out form. Hongjoong reached for the lube again, leaving Seonghwa a bit confused.

"What are you doing, sir?" Seonghwa cocked his head cutely. Hongjoong smiled, one of his hands rubbing the inside of Seonghwa's thigh, making that dazed feeling return to him.

"You thought I would only make you cum once?" Hongjoong teased and Seonghwa couldn't help but let the tone go straight to his cock. "Are you okay with me fingering you?"

Seonghwa felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs and he replied with a yes before thinking. "B-but, I've never..." 

"It's okay, kitten. I'll take care of you," Hongjoong pressed a kiss to Seonghwa's neck and Seonghwa smiled a bit, nodding.

Hongjoong slicked up his fingers again with the lube, before running a hand down Seonghwa's thigh, lifting it to rest over his leg. Seonghwa felt so exposed and he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Hongjoong laughed a bit, reaching up to move his hands.

"No hiding." Seonghwa pouted, but before he could reply with a comment, he felt Hongjoong's middle finger circling his hole. Seonghwa trembled with a broken whimper at the feeling. Sure, he's masturbating, but he never thought of even going near this territory, always too scared of it hurting or not liking it. But when the tip of Hongjoong's finger slipped inside, he felt nothing but pure pleasure.

"You okay, kitten?" Hongjoong asked, lightly running his nails up and down Seonghwa's thigh to soothe him as he worked his finger into Seonghwa's tight hole. 

"More than okay, sir," Seonghwa moaning, wiggling his hips impatiently. Hongjoong smiled, kissing the inside of Seonghwa's knee affectionately. "Another, please."

Hongjoong was more than willing to comply, working another finger into Seonghwa. One didn't feel like much, but two was already so overwhelming and Seonghwa let out a muffled soft and Hongjoong scissored him open. Seonghwa didn't know what to do with his hands, so he reached to grab Hongjoong's bicep as Hongjoong picked up the pace. Seonghwa's head was thrown back as a string of moans left his lips, Hongjoong slipping in another finger with ease into Seonghwa's needy hole. 

"Loot at my kitten, all fucked out like this," Hongjoong spoke and Seonghwa shivered at the dark tone of his voice. He knew he wouldn't last long like this. 

"Harder, sir," Seonghwa cried, eyebrows furrowed as Hongjoong's fingers seemed to go impossibly deeper inside of him. He felt so full and he wanted to stay like that forever. Seonghwa's hole clenched Hongjoong's fingers so hard, and Seonghwa felt his eyes roll into the back of his head when Hongjoong hit a spot inside of him that made him whimper. "Ah, right there, sir,"

"C'mon, kitten. You're doing so well. I want you to cum on my fingers, just like this," Hongjoong coaxed, toying with Seonghwa's sensitive buds. Seonghwa rolled his hips onto Hongjoong's fingers, the action making Hongjoong literally growl with possessiveness. He almost forgot that this was work and he couldn't have Seonghwa like this all to himself.

"Sir!" was Seonghwa's only warning before he clenched onto Hongjoong's fingers, cumming for the second time that night, but two times harder. His entire body shook and the whimpers flowed out of his mouth as he tried to get Hongjoong's fingers as deep inside of him as possible. It was all too much and a few tears slipped out of his eyes from the immense pleasure. Hongjoong was quick to wipe them away, kissing his cheeks.

"You're okay, kitten. You did so good. Such a good, pretty kitten," Hongjoong whispered in Seonghwa's ear and Seonghwa held onto Hongjoong for dear life. He slowly slid his fingers out of Seonghwa's hole, the latter whining in the process. His hole clenched around nothing as Hongjoong reached for some wipes on the side table, cleaning Seonghwa up. Seonghwa was all dazed and out of it by the time Hongjoong was done, eyes blankly staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. "Hey, kitten," Hongjoong brushed the hair out of Seonghwa's eyes.

"Hi, sir," Seonghwa giggled a bit, feeling so pliant and cuddly. Hongjoong smiled at the softness of it all, placing a few kisses on his cheeks and nose. They had already arranged for Seonghwa to spend the night, so Hongjoong simply tucked Seonghwa in before climbing off the bed.

"I'm gonna get you some water and a snack. I'll be right back, okay?" Seonghwa nodded, pulling the covers up to his chin and watching Hongjoong's figure retreat out of the room. He didn't mean to drift off to sleep while Hongjoong was gone, but Hongjoong didn't seem to mind as he gently woke the black-haired male up with whispers. "Here's some food. Eat and I'll go run you a bath,"

"Mkay," Seonghwa smiled and Hongjoong returned it, before standing from his crouched position.

After they were both bathed and showered and ready for bed, Seonghwa curled up to Hongjoong, feeling a light rumble of laughter from Hongjoong's chest,

"You're so cute and cuddly right now. I can't believe you were so shy when you first got here." Seonghwa only laughed a bit, looking up at Hongjoong with wide eyes.

"Will you fuck me next time?"

"Next time, hm?" Seonghwa nodded.

"I really liked it. I want to do it again."

"We can arrange for that in the morning, okay? You need rest, kitten," Seonghwa's face heated up at the nickname, tucking his head back into Hongjoong's chest and letting the soft rise and fall of his chest lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeww that was a ride huh! excuse me for any mistakes cause i didn't edit yet :[[ i was too excited to share this w you guys!!
> 
> sorry i suck at smut :[ tytyty so much 4 reading;; i hope u all enjoyed it!! comments n kudos are greatly appreciated! come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawbbun) so we can scream abt hwa n stuff :] ily guys <3


End file.
